Chuck vs The Real Truth
by FireflyKnight
Summary: Takes place at the end of episode 2x03. It's how i wanted the episode to end.


Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck. This is just how I wanted the episode to end. That's all have a good day.

She can't understand what is happening. She has never gotten this attached to anyone, not even Bryce affected her this much. He said he wants a normal life but what he doesn't know is that she wants what he wants. She wants it all with him. That's when it hits her. The fact that he doesn't know that. He has put himself out there time after time for her and she never reciprocates her feelings for him. She decides that right now he needs to know exactly how he affects her.

She turns to face him. She sees the turmoil in his face. "There are things you need to know Chuck. I have been a CIA agent for so long because that is what I have wanted to be. It's what I saw myself being for as long as possible."

Tears start coming down her face. "That was until I got to know one Chuck Bartowski. You charmed your way into my lie. You have an amazing family and weird but fantastic friends. And I have found that I find your life fascinating. You are surrounded by love and I want that to. You have made me want to live a normal life. That was something that I have never thought I'd want. Traveling the world for missions has been great but it would never be the same if you weren't with me. You have caused me to want a normal life."

She sees him smile which causes her to do the same. "I can't imagine my life without you. You said that I was the greatest thing that has ever happened to you. Well you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You save my life more ways than you know. " She takes a deep breath. Now for the tough part she thinks. "There are things about me that right now I can't tell you, but in time I hope I get the chance to. The one thing that I can is something that I think you need to know. That thing is the fact I am head over heals in love with you. You deserve to be happy. I just hope that you one day you decide that you're happy with me in your life."

Chuck is shocked. He has just heard everything he has ever wanted to hear from one Sarah Walker. She has just put herself out there like never before.

This is the moment he has been dreaming of all these months. "I am happy with you in my life. Extremely happy in point of fact. I spend my days day-dreaming of you behind the Nerd Herd desk. Which out loud sounds a bit creepy. I just don't want your feelings for me, which sounds great to say by the way, to cause you to get hurt in any way."

Sarah smiles at this. He is always trying to do the right thing. "You have affected my life just as well. My family loves you just as much as you care for them. Ellie thinks of you as a sister. My friends, well they love you too, um just a little more than you'd believe. Morgan has accepted you into my life. You have charmed my little bearded friend. Most importantly I love you. I love everything about you. I mean being able to kill me with a straw is a little disturbing but its who you are and I wouldn't change that for the world.

Chuck starts walking towards her. "It makes me so happy to actually hear that I mean that much to you."

Sarah's smile has been getting bigger and bigger. "Do you think we can actually work this out?"

Chuck starts to wrap his arms around her. "I was actually going to ask you the same question. I know I said we couldn't but again that was because I don't want you to get hurt. I always want you in my life." Sarah's eyes are practically sparkling. "No one I have ever known could ever compare to you Sarah. You are the one that people tell stories about. When people talk about love and how they knew it was meant to be when they first saw them. Well that's you for me. The truth is you are my dream girl."

Sarah's eyes are misty now. She has never been so happy in her life. Chuck smiling starts to lean down to give her a kiss. The type of kiss he has always wanted to give her. One that is expresses all the love he has for this woman.

"Mmmhhmmm." They hear the distinctive growl of one Major John Casey. "Will you two lovebirds do me a favor and take your sappiness somewhere else, like Walker's apartment."

Chuck confused asks "What? Why does it matter to you Casey? If I'm not mistaken sugar bear you have a relationship in the spy business."

Casey gives him the worst glare that Chuck has ever seen "Because dummy I have to listen to you and your little friend talk about sandwiches and deserted islands all the time. I have had a long day and don't want to listen to you and Walker doing the horizontal mambo. I don't think my ears can take it. So take it to Walker's apartment or I will shoot you both with tranq darts and get a good nights sleep."

Chuck fires back "You could just take out the bugs in my room."

Casey growls "No I can't. As long as you're the intersect I will always be listening."

Chuck surprised "That might be the most disturbing thing I have ever heard."

Casey responds "Welcome to my world. I hope I have gotten through to you so goodnight Bartowski, Walker."

Chuck looks at Sarah. "I guess this is what normal is going to be for me."

Sarah smiles "It's not all bad."

Chuck smiles "No. No it's not. I doubt it will ever be as long as you're by my side." Chuck gives her the kiss he wants. He makes sure she knows how much he loves her.

"I love you Sarah"

She smiles. She thinks what a wonderful man she has found. "I love you Chuck."

Chuck smiles "Let's go in and have some fun. What do say?"

Sarah nods "Always is with you."

Later Casey puts on his headphones. He hears Chuck and Sarah talking about what they would have and more importantly be doing on a deserted island. He growls "I can't ever get a break."

The End

Hope you enjoy the story. Give reviews if you want. It might not be great I just want these two to get together.


End file.
